Katy Perry Week
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: It's Katy Perry Week for the McKinley Glee Club, and everyone is very excited. As the week progresses Joe and Quinn grow closer, will the sweet songs of Katy Perry bring them together? Note: After the car crash, Quinn was only in a wheelchair for a very short time. Quinn's POV. (This story is on hold right now)
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down the halls of McKinley High School, I realized how far I had come. I started at the top; I was absolutely untouchable; I practically ran this school. I was dating the quarterback, President of the Celibacy club, and head cheerleader.

Now here I was senior year, about to graduate in a mere three months and somehow managed to climb back to the top. I was still the most popular girl in school; people still savored the ground I walked on.

Sure, that car crash helped my popularity, with all that sympathy I received. I was entirely thankful for everyone's sympathy; it reassured me that people do care about me. Sure, I was in a wheelchair for awhile, but it wasn't for long. It was only a week, and Joe helped me immensely. He asked me if he could come with me, of course I was hesitant at first.

I'd only known Joe from the God Squad meetings, but he seemed persistent when he asked so I let him. Within that week a lot had happened, we grew closer. Which surprised me; he was more than just some Jesus freak. He was a real person. There was a point where we almost kissed, but he quickly pulled away. We didn't really discuss it; I mean I guess we did. I haven't talked to him since he got a….'feeling' when he was stretching me out. He told me he did like me, but that's about it. Now here I was like I said before, strutting down the hallway back on top.

Coach Sylvester let me off for a couple weeks because of my injuries. Now I'm captain once again. I was glad to see my uniform; I had grown to miss it over the year. I had only had it back for a day before my accident. Which why I was ecstatic to wear it now, letting everyone at school know there's no taking me down.

As I entered the choir room for Glee Club, Santana met me half way. "Finally the Unholy Trinity is reunited!"

I laughed, "Yes finally. Coach was nice enough to let me continue being captain." For most people that would be a weird sentence but I was quite fond of Coach, as she was of me. She had her moments when she was nice to me, but a lot of people don't believe it.

I quickly took my seat between Joe and Sam. Joe gave me a smile, "Congratulations." I realized Joe has never seen me in uniform before, I don't even know if he knew I was a Cherrio.

As the last couple people, Rory and Sugar, entered the room; Artie explained how he wanted to have a mini jam session. Everyone seemed pretty pumped for it; we hadn't had one in such a long time. The band started playing a tune, which sounded like 'Here We Go Again.' Finn, as expected, went straight to his drums and Joe and Puck grabbed guitars.

"_I don't know where I'm going, but I sure know where I've been. Hanging on the promises and the songs of yesterday, and I've made up my mind. I ain't wasting no more time" _Puck sang.

Then Finn came in, "_But here I go again, here I go again." _

I assumed, probably just like everyone else, that Rachel would take the solo. Surprisingly, a couple lines before what I thought would be hers; she pointed at me and mouthed 'Take it.' This shocked me, but I wasn't about to pass it up.

"_Though I keep searching for an answer, I never find what I'm looking for. Oh lord I pray you give me strength to carry on." _I walked over by Joe, and gave him a nudge at the side with a smile.

"_Cause I know what it means, to walk alone the only stream of dreams!" _Mercedes belted, then the chorus started to pick up; which was Finn's shining moment. He pounded at the drums, which gave the perfect part to rock out too. We all jumped out of our chairs and started dancing around.

We all just started singing the chorus, "_But here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known! Like a drifter I was born to walk alone!" _

Kurt and I started dancing together, I can't describe the dance. It was just too funny; I tried not to laugh as I sang my line. "_And I made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time. I'm just another heart in need of rescue, waiting on a love's sweet cherry." _I couldn't help but notice Joe looking at me as I sang that line. I decided to just shrug it off, probably meant nothing.

"_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days!" _Finn sang.

"_Cause I know what it means, to walk alone the lonely street of dreams!" _Puck sang as he ran around the room playing his guitar. As we all got into the chorus, Mr. Schuester walked in the door. His reaction was laughter, as we finished the song; he just kept smiling.

"I should have known you guys would be doing this."

"I love our jam sessions." Tina smiled, as we all took our seats. "After all, how many more are we gonna have left?"

I nodded that was very true; I took back my seat between Sam and Joe.

"There's something I think we all need to discuss." Mr. Schue walked back to the white board and began writing something.

_Katy Perry_

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed.

"This week, were going to be doing Katy Perry songs." Mr. Schue smiled, "Not only is she a pop icon, but her music has feeling. What comes to mind when you think of her?"

"Candy" Mercedes said.

"Colorful hair" I said.

"Cats" Brittany exclaimed mindlessly.

"Cupcake bras" Puck said as he high fived Sam.

"Cats" Brittany said again, "And the letter C."

"Okay…" Mr. Schue looked confused but moved on anyway, "Her music has helped so many people. And what do we have in common with her? She was an underdog just like us."

Joe slowly raised his hand, " , umm Sam showed me who Katy Perry was last week and from what I saw. I don't think we have much in common."

"Did you know that Katy came from a very religious background? She wasn't allowed to do typical things kids do; eat Lucky Charms, watch the Smurfs; she didn't even know who Michael Jackson was until she was a teen. Her father was a minister, and she was only allowed to sing religious music. In fact, her first album was a religious one." Mr. Schue stated.

I don't think Joe was expecting that answer, "Oh well okay."

"This week's assignment is to find a Katy Perry song that best describes you and what's going on in your life."

This week was going to be amazing; Katy Perry was an assignment I've been waiting for. I can't help but be excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on!" _Brittany sang to Santana. It was day 2 of Katy Perry week and so far we've heard Tina sing 'Humming Bird Heartbeat' and now Brittany sing 'Teenage Dream.'

"_I'm gonna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans." _There was no doubt that Brittany was one of the best dancers in New Directions. She could dance circles around me any day, maybe that would be a good plan for her future? Brittany was just coming to a close with the song as everyone clapped.

"Obviously I was singing this song because I'm a teen and I dream. Although most of my dreams involve Santana, unicorns and Lord Tubbington, this one was for Santana. Lord Tubbington also quit smoking in my dreams." Brittany went back to her seat and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Great job Brittany! Well everyone that's all we're going to have time for today, but I will see you all tomorrow." Mr. Schue smiled. Everyone proceeded to grab their bags and other belongings. I grabbed my purse and started for the door but was suddenly stopped.

"Quinn?" Joe asked, "I was wondering if you could help me with my Katy Perry number? I don't really know her, and you said you were a fan so-"

I smiled, "Say no more, I'd be happy to help. You can come to my house if you want?"

He didn't answer me right away, I figured it was because a girl has probably never asked him to come over considering he was home schooled. "Sure."

As we walked to my car, I realized how stiff he was. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah" He quickly relaxed himself, "I'm fine." It didn't take long to get to my house, considering I don't live very far from school. As we pulled up to my drive way, Joe looked stunned.

"This. Is your house?" His face was priceless.

I giggled, "Yeah, lived here my whole life."

"It's amazing, especially compared to my house." He smiled.

I parked the car in my usual spot, and made my way inside the house. "Mom?" I yelled. No answer, "Mom, are you here?" Again no answer, "I guess she's not home, we go upstairs."

Once again, Joe seemed resistant at first but he must have decided against it because he followed me to my room. My room probably wasn't your typical teenage girl room, as you would expect. It would be pretty plain to the average eye, but I had a taste for comfort and fanciness; which I guess you call my room. My walls were a mixer of brown and grey, only the lightest shade of whatever that color would be. That was basically the color scheme; brown, and white. I had pictures around my room though, that would be considered typical I suppose. There was many of Brittany, Santana and I from Cheer, some of Artie, Puck, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Sam and of course Beth.

"Okay, so where should we start? Have you ever heard a song by her at all?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

Joe, who decided to lean against my dresser, shrugged, "I doubt it. The only things I know about her is what we learned from Glee club, and I know what she looks like but that's going to help anything."

I nodded, I completely understood. Joe didn't know music like we do, he grew up with Christian music and that's it. It astounds me how quick he can adjust though; he can sing any song after just learning it not too long before. "I'll look on my laptop for songs, and play you some. Maybe we'll find one you'll like." As I searched for songs, I heard a chuckle.

"So this is Beth?" I looked up to find Joe holding my picture of Beth, "She looks just like you Quinn, beautiful."

I bit my lip; I didn't want to say anything but I also didn't want to be rude. "Thanks." I whispered. He put down the picture and sat next to me.

"Did I say something?" He asked.

"No." I reassured him, "I just miss her that's all."

"Don't you get to see her?"

I smiled, "Yes, quite a lot actually. I babysit her on Wednesday's because Shelby has meetings usually all night that day."

I seemed confused, "If you get to see her a lot then-"

I quickly cut him off, "It's different. I wish-" I stopped searching and looked at Joe, "I wish I was her mom. I know I am, it's just. She thinks Shelby is, and she should because I guess she is too. I guess what I mean is that I wish I had her…full time."

"I think you made the right choice." He put his hand on my shoulder. I really didn't want to discuss this, because I know if I went any further I would start crying. I didn't want to do that in front of Joe. When I didn't say anything Joe continued, "Can I meet her?"

This did not surprise me, not even Finn nor had Sam met Beth. I guess that's because they never asked too. Which is funny considering how long I've known Finn and Sam, and how long I've known Joe; I guess he did care. "Really? Why?"

He shrugged, "She's a part of you, I'd just love to meet her." I couldn't help but smile, why was he so nice?

"Yeah, I guess uh. You can come babysit with me tomorrow? Puck was supposed to come but I'm sure he'll understand."

"Great." His smile was so sincere; I knew he wasn't just asking to meet her because he thought that's something I'd want. He really did want to meet her.

"Anyway, here's a song." I played him 'Part of Me' he didn't seem to like that one. I also played, 'Pearl', 'ET', and even 'Peacock' just to see his reaction. It wasn't until I reached 'Last Friday Night' that I got a good reaction out of him.

"That one sounds cool." He smiled, "I think I'll try that one."

"Great, do you want to practice now then?"

"Sure" Joe grabbed his guitar, which he carried almost everywhere. "Maybe I could make an acoustic out of it. I'll strum some strings tonight to see if I can get the melody of the song."

"Okay, then for now we'll work on the words."

We spent a couple hours working on the song, it didn't take long for Joe to get the words right. We ended up talking for what felt like a short amount time, but it was almost 8 when we looked at the clock.

"I guess I should leave soon, I think I've bugged you enough." He smiled, grabbing his bag.

"No it's okay, you never bug me. It's nice having someone here so I'm not all by myself; I have no idea where my mom is." I pondered the thought of where she was, did she mention something? Nothing came to mind.

He put his bag back down and returned to his spot. We were both lying on our backs on the opposite end of the bed. Better description, our heads were where our feet should be. We were just staring at my ceiling talking.

"You know, I do applaud you for keeping your word. Trying to stay celibate is hard, and I was a fool to lean into temptation. You're very smart." I at first hand knew how hard it was.

"You're smart too; sometimes people get caught in the moment. Or at least that's what it hear."

That made me giggle, he was so pure. "Seriously take it from someone who knows, it only brings trouble. I mean I used to have abs." He laughed at my joke, "It's true!"

"No doubt" He smiled, "What was it like?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know…"

I turned over so I could look at him in the face, "Sex?" He nodded, he seemed a little awkward but I could tell he was seriously curious. "It's- how do I put it?" I bit my lip thinking of the perfect definition, "It wasn't what I ever thought. I thought at the time I loved Puck, but I didn't. One of the worst parts about it, I was cheating. Back then I didn't care though, stupid and idiotic. I told Puck the only reason I did was it just so happened that I felt like crap about myself that day. I felt fat and ugly, and Puck was there. After a couple drinks, everything was kind of hazy; what I do remember though was being disappointed. Sex is for someone you love, and at the time I didn't love him. I simply wasn't ready for it."

He was digesting everything I had said, "Right, but I guess I get it. I mean people make mistakes."

"Exactly, but I can absolutely tell you now that there is no way from stopping your 'feelings.'" I put emphasis on feelings. "Temptation is a bitch."

"You mean, you still get temptation?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course, everyone does. You can't honestly tell me, you haven't?"

He stopped, "Can we talk about something else?"

We was feeling awkward again, I wanted to hear his answer but I didn't fight him on it. I just shrugged my shoulders, "Umm, sure." We both sat up, I watched him as he looked around.

"You have a lot of pictures in your room" He pointed out. I nodded and gave a slight giggle. "Sorry, I don't know what to say."

I laid my hand over his hand, "You don't have to say sorry, I used to be the same way." He looked down at our hands and then at my face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know…you're just…beautiful." He quickly looked away and took his hand back, "Sorry I didn't mean to be too forward."

"You need to stop saying sorry, you're not doing anything wrong. Thank you that was a nice complement." A grabbed his chin to look back at me, "See, now I'll give you a compliment. I love your smile." I could instantly tell that made him feel better.

"Thank you." He was looking at me, but his eyes wondered behind me, "It's 9. I have to get going." He went to retrieve his stuff.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

He smiled but politely declined, "No I'll be alright." I walked him to my door, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me while my mom was gone." His face started turning red.

"Don't thank me, I'm being selfish. I got to hang out with you." Before I could say anything, the door opened to reveal my mom.

"Quinnie" She smiled and looked at Joe, "Hi I'm Quinn's mother and you are?" She held out her hand and Joe returned the handshake.

"Joe, don't worry I was just leaving. See you tomorrow Quinn." He waved and opened the door, "Nice meeting you Ms. Fabray."

"You too sweetie"

"Bye" I smiled.

My mom nudged me as he left, "He's cute."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Goodnight mom." I went up to my room to see my wrinkled bed, because we laid on it. As well as my Beth picture moved; I placed the picture back in its spot and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**If you go to my page, I have a picture of what Quinn's room kind of looks like (minus the pics I talked about) **

**Also go vote on my poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you and this Joe are going to be alright?" Shelby asked for the third time.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, we'll be fine. Joe should be here any minute, you can go now." I had to practically shoved Shelby out of the door. Once she was gone, I sighed. Why was I so nervous? Stupid question, Joe was meeting Beth tonight for the first time. What if Beth didn't like him? Or even worse what if Joe didn't like her? I shook my head, don't think like that. They'll hit it off, I know it.

I heard screaming coming from Beth's room, she must be up from her nap. My suspicion was correct there she was, as soon as I entered the room she stopped crying as if on cue.

"Hello their baby." I smiled, as I held out my arms to her. She giggled, as I picked her up. We went out into the living room and I played with her for a while before placing her into her play pin. After another 5 minutes, the door bell rang.

Calm down Quinn, I told myself. I opened the door to find Joe's smiling face.

"Sorry it took me so long, I got lost."

I giggled, "You're alright. I see you brought your guitar."

He held it up for a second, "Yeah, I thought we could work on the song?"

"Sure." I smiled, "Come in." As he walked it, I could hear Beth laughing to herself. I quickly shut the door and picked her up. "This is Beth."

Joe put down his guitar and came over to us, "Hi Beth, I'm Joe." Beth didn't talk much yet, she could say simple things but that's about it. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed Beth over. Usually she'd freak out with new people, but she didn't with him. She just smiled, and grabbed some of his hair; Joe just laughed.

"I think she likes you." I sat down.

"She's absolutely stunning." He grinned, as he sat. "Just like you."

I tried not to blush, "Puck says she looks like me all the time, but I can't help but see him when I look at her."

"Really?" He seemed shocked, "Sure I can see some Puck, but mostly it's you. Your eyes, hair…..lips…"

I was quite for a moment until, Beth started getting fussy.

"She's hungry." I stated, as I went to the kitchen to get her food.

After awhile of playing with Beth, and working on the song; I finally had managed to get Beth to sleep. I was just tucking her into her bed when Joe popped up behind me.

"She really is precious." He whispered in my ear so he wouldn't wake her up. I smiled, and planted a kiss on my baby's forehead. I nodded my head towards the living room, and Joe and I quietly snuck out to it. "What now?"

I looked at the clock, "Well, Shelby shouldn't be here for a couple more hours." It was seven, I pondered what to do for a moment. "Want to watch a movie?"

He grinned, "Sure."

I looked through Shelby's movies; all I could really find was a bunch of chick flicks. Which is what I would expect Shelby to have most of; she always struck me as a hopeless romantic. "There isn't much of a choice, none that you'd like anyway."

He plopped himself on the couch and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you want is cool."

I closed my eyes, and grabbed the first one I felt. I opened on eye to find it was 'Titanic', "Well, I guess it's Titanic."

"Never seen it"

Oh right, home schooled. "Seriously?" I put the movie in, and grabbed blanket and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Wait, I'll make some popcorn."

After making it, I took my spot back on the couch. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." He nodded.

I scooted over next to him, and keep the popcorn on my lap. "Here" I put some of my blanket on him. I suddenly found myself regretting this decision. How uncomfortable this must be making him! I looked at his face; he seemed freaked out at first but then just decided to go with it. This made me happy, I liked being close to him.

We were towards the end of the movie when he finally spoke, "This is pretty depressing."

"It definitely can be. Their love though, it's so….true." I looked at him for a second, "Their pretty lucky to find someone like that."

"They're not the only ones…" I noticed out of the corner of my eye he was looking at me. I turned my head and looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. There was nothing I wanted more than to kiss him; I had to remind myself in my head that this wasn't right. He said his religion meant everything and I guess all I was doing was messing it up. But as I looked at him, I couldn't help but push those thoughts aside. All there was, was me and him; no one else. He started to lean in closer, as I stayed still. The closer he got, the harder my heart started pounding. I could feel the warmth of his breath on me. Finally, his lips met mine. The feeling couldn't be described. It's as if I saw those fireworks that everyone talked about. His lips tasted of popcorn; kind of funny actually.

"What's going on?" Shelby shut the door.

Joe and I instantly jumped, "Shelby!" I quickly turned off the movie, and turned on the lights. "Sorry, we were just watching a movie."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, it looked like it." She seemed amused at the situation.

"Umm, I better go." Joe grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." He left quickly. I knew he was embarrassed.

"I better go too, Beth is sleeping so-" I quickly grabbed my stuff, "See you next Wednesday…" I tried as quickly as possible to get to the door, but Shelby beat me to it; guarding it.

"So was that your boy-" She grinned.

"No!" I must have said that a little too quickly but she started laughing.

"I had a friend like that once, that's when I lost my virginity…but you won't have to worry about that."

Ouch. I pushed past her, "Goodnight Shelby."

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

"_Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shot, think we kissed but I forgot; Last Friday Night….Do it all…again!" _

Everyone clapped for Joe, he did an awesome job; even had the whole Glee club dancing around. I could tell how nervous he was, but I didn't say anything.

Joe and I haven't spoken since our kiss, which I felt so bad for! I knew we shouldn't have kissed, and too make it worse Shelby walked in! Making poor Joe feel embarrassed, why did I do that to him? I should have trusted my instinct and shouldn't have kissed him. He seemed like he was trying to avoid me; I guess I should give him some space. Man, I felt like shit.

I tried to dance with him during the song, but he'd turn and dance with Sugar or Britt. Was he pissed at me?

As Glee club came to an end, I tried to catch up with Joe and find out what was really going on instead of me guessing in my head.

"Joe!" I yelled, he was walking down the hall; but froze in his tracks when he heard my voice. "You don't have to be embarrassed." I pulled him to the side, so we weren't in the way of other people.

"It's not that I was embarrassed for what you're thinking. I'm embarrassed because of what could have happened." When he saw my puzzled look, he continued. "If Shelby hadn't walked in, who knows how far we would have gone."

I quickly jumped in, "You think I'm that easy?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" He waved in a defensive manner.

"You think one movie night, and popcorn seals the deal?" I crossed my arms.

"Quinn, that's not what I meant at all!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then please elaborate."

"I mean like, you had a kid and-"

My jaw dropped, did he seriously go there? He must have figured what he said because his hand flew to his mouth.

"No, Quinn, I-" He tried to touch me, but I quickly jerked my shoulder back. A tear started rolling down my face, after everything I felt for him; he did this.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could get myself to say. I spun around, and started walking to my car.

"Wait!" He yelled but I ignored him, this was exactly why I stopped letting people in; they just screw you in the end.


End file.
